


Welcome Home

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Klaus is sweet on a girl he left behind in Mystic Falls. So he sent her letters (text messages), biding his time for her to find and love him completely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally intended to post this for Valentine's Day (hence the poems) but never finished on time. But with TVD final ep and its possibilities coming up, I'm pumped! XD

Klaus is sweet on a girl he left behind in Mystic Falls. Though, before he’d left he was persistent enough to have snatched her phone number. He was also gentlemanly enough to have asked her permission to on occasion, message her.

At the time, the very flirtatious look in Caroline’s eyes flaunted with the seductive swing of her hips had Klaus’ heart doing backflips.

"Use it wisely”, she told him.

Back then, Klaus had smiled with puppy eyes and a dimpled grin that was too cute for a man of his age and story. But Caroline couldn’t help herself from feeling she would’ve loved to nibble on his cheeks. 

It was that very ‘use it wisely’ that caused Klaus’ most recent dilemma.

For as far as he was concerned, every word exchanged with Caroline was like a promise, and every glance at her, a gift – every meeting with her was a near perfect, heart throbbing moment.

And so he wished to be sent sleeping at nights with hums of her whispers and to live out his days witnessing her smile, her laughter… the way she tended to bite her inner lower lip whenever lost in thought. He missed her fussiness and the wrinkled frown in her forehead whenever she’s vexed. And at times, he even missed her being mad at him and roughing him up – because at least then, she was looking at him, thinking about him, they were in the same place and truth be told, oftentimes, that alone seemed enough.

But then circumstances practically whisked him miles away from her, and to no surprise, the absence of her readied smile caused his heart to grow fonder and fonder by the days, by the months. Now years have passed and he’s locked away in his cabinet perfecting a painting of her while grinning to himself in disbelief about just how much he’d fallen for this girl.

As if outworn of all self-check and control, Caroline was all Klaus could think about.

So he typed in a message then pressed, ‘send’ – and then nervously waited, watching his phone screen – the rhythm of his heart pounding hard and loud in his head.

 

_“Gracious._

_Kind._

_You’re mine”._

 

Because being with Caroline, and Caroline being with him was nothing new. Nor was it something old. It was just a regular truth in the universe.   

Though he honestly hadn’t expected a reply from her, and if by some miracle she did, then a simple text berating him for using up her battery was just about all he expected. So when his phone lit up with Caroline’s name across the screen, Klaus nearly tripped, his whole being became a clumsy mess.  

 

Her reply:

 

_“Are you kidding me? Coming from you, that has got to be the worst pickup line. Ever.”_

 

And he smiled.

 

Over the years, Klaus came to realise that while Caroline’s ageing has stopped, she had matured and her taste for love had also been refined. So her reply meant something good. It suggested that she knew him enough to know that such a cheesy text was hardly the romantic ‘him’.

So he threw another line at her - a mellow insinuation.

 

_“I hope you’ll laugh and be happy every day”._

 

If only Klaus could see the gloss in Caroline’s eyes as she read that line. If only he could hear the flutters of her heart madly excited. If only he could see the rounded smile around her lips as she read his wish for her – if only he could, then Klaus would surely have become a bigger mess in love.

 

She replied:

 

_“I see you insist on running down my phone battery with cheesy poetry”._

 

So without allowing a minute to pass, without allowing her time to overthink things, he wrote back:

 

_“I’m just thinking… it would be good if you were to fall in love with me”._

 

Really;

 

If only Klaus could see the need for him swelling heavy in her eyes. Or see the sudden resurfacing of her desire for adventure with him – possibilities so unknown and yet they carried feelings of high potential. If only Klaus knew that Caroline’s feelings for him had long passed that of mere curiosity or attraction or being alike.

Then perhaps the years of being apart and denying themselves, yet yearning to be, have fully paid off when the feeling they feel for each other can no longer be summed up with only four letters.

Klaus couldn’t see her but he knew her very well.

He knew Caroline’s hesitation in sending a reply meant she was thinking about him, thinking about them and their plenty of possibilities. So he sent her another note, not minding the cheesiness of love;

 

_“If you see me looking at you._

_If you see me smiling at you._

_It’s me by the second, falling for you”._

 

He was ready to be loved by her.

So this time for sure, he would paint himself in Caroline’s world.

But she never replied.

And so Klaus went back to waiting. 

Though he was smug about his wait this time, fully convinced that Caroline was his and that one day soon, she would return the heart he gave her. 

Or she could just keep it and hand him, hers.

And so said, so done, it didn’t take long for her to ring his doorbell.

And when he answered, the dimples in his cheeks stretched in glee, and the excited fire in his eyes flickered with heat, and when he reached across and took hold of Caroline’s hand, the tip of his fingers warmed hers and in the tenderest of tones he asked, “Caroline, what brings you here?”

Caroline flipped her hair, swung her hips and replied, “No reason”, diverting her eyes, “Today just seems like a good day to love you, is all”, arms folded, “got a problem with that?”

Klaus was all sorts of grin, “welcome home, Love”.

 

★*☆♪

~ welcome home  
klaus x caroline


End file.
